Flying Ford Anglia
The Flying Ford Anglia is a light blue 105E Ford Anglia that was heavily modified by Arthur Weasley. He enchanted it, giving it the ability to fly and turn invisible. It was also modified so that it can magically stretch (on the inside) to fit ten people, six trunks, two owls, and a rat comfortably. Usage Fred and George's rescue This car is used by Fred, George, and Ron Weasley to rescue Harry Potter when he is locked in his room at the Dursleys. When they arrived at Privet Drive, the Weasley boys pulled the car up to Harry's window, alerting him to their presence. Then they proceeded to tear off the bars on Harry's window and helped him retrieve his things. As they are returning to The Burrow, Harry was worried that his friends would get in trouble for using the car due to the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Magic, but as they did not place the spell upon the car and were "only borrowing it," it "didn't count." Upon their Return to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was angry at her sons for taking the car but placed no blame on Harry. The next morning, at breakfast, Mrs Weasley told Mr. Weasley what the boys had done, and, startled, he began to ask how it went before being stopped by his wife. . ]] Ron and Harry's flight At the start of their second year Harry and Ron use this vehicle to get to Hogwarts when they are unable to get onto Platform 9¾ due to an enchantment caused by Dobby the house-elf on the entrance. Ron was worried that his parents might not be able to get back through so they use the flying car to go to hogwarts. Just as they are arriving at Hogwarts, the car begins to break down and they end up crashing into the Whomping Willow.this journey was seen by no less than six muggles and proffesor snape said to harry and ron that if they were in slytherin he would have them on the train home the very same night. The car, after unloading everything and everyone in it, drove off into the Forbidden Forest, where it later saved Harry, Ron, and Hagrid's dog, Fang, from Aragog and his spiders. Considering it did all of this on its own it has somehow become sentient. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling said in 1999 that it was supposed to reappear in a future book, but eventually discarded the idea. *In a deleted scene from the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ron says that the Forbidden Forest has turned the car wild. *The car appeared in 2008's Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull during the Motorycycle chase in the background same colour and model. *Also, in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the car's license plate is 7990 TD *J. K. Rowling said that she had a friend who had a blue Ford Anglia. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Category:Cars Category:Personal possessions